


Into the Fire

by chubbypup



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbypup/pseuds/chubbypup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The author suggested a few scenes to illustrate their story, I choose one of Lorne looking over Atlantis when in Antarctica. The image consists of paintings and a pencil drawing that were then combined in photoshop. The other images are sketches that I did ilustrating other parts of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  



End file.
